Plus de Sang pour un Coeur de Glace
by Raphelle
Summary: Elle as Mal, beaucoup trop... Comment pouvoir échapper à la douleur... Comment


_L'héroïne de mon histoire n'a pas de nom proprement dit, et vous ne savez que quatre choses sur son identité :_  
><em>- elle à seize ans<em>  
><em>- elle est dans la même promotion de Harry, Ron et Hermione<em>  
><em>- elle n'est pas à Gryffondor<em>  
><em>- elle a les cheveux noirs<em>

_C'est fait exprès c'est pour que vous inventer votre propre perso en quelque sorte ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

**_Ailionora_**

Le train en direction de Poudlard commence à partir, une jeune fille sur le quai court pour attraper la poignée de la porte et ne pas rater son train. Elle atterrit avec beaucoup de bruit sur le plancher du train. Elle se relève sous les rires des passagers qui on suivi depuis le début. Elle baisse les yeux, ses long cheveux noirs lui cache le visage... le regard rivée sur le sol elle marche jusqu'a son compartiment, le premier. Il est toujours vide car il est le plus près du compartiment des préfets, donc le silence est de rigueur. Cela tombe bien, elle ne supporte pas le bruit, préférant le calme et le silence. Sortant un manuel de bonne conduite, elle le regarde et le pose sur ses genoux. Tristement elle regarde le paysage défiler au travers de la vitre. Elle pense à lui, il est tout sauf gentil, serviable ou même sociable, pourtant c'est à lui et à lui seul qu'elle à déclarer sa seule et unique déclaration. Un "je t'aime" si faible, si niais qu'il lui as valut la méprise de celui-ci ainsi que sa moquerie. Timide elle était, faible elle est devenue. Sa main se ferme de elle même sur son poignet, ses ongles râpent sa peau... Une douleur lui traverse le poignet, elle sursaute et regarde. Sans comprendre elle voit son poignet en sang, de la peau sur ses ongles ... Elle prends son livre et le tient, cela fait depuis maintenant 2 mois que sa lui arrive sans qu'elle sens rend compte... Depuis sa tentative de suicide... Depuis qu'il lui a dit non, qu'il lui a rie au nez...

Des bruits la perturbent dans ses pensées, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvre sur un couple visiblement occupée, elle referme son livre fermement faisant retourner le couple. La fille était assez grande avec des cheveux brousailleux, pas la peine d'être un génie pour reconnaître Hermione Granger et Son petit copain actuel : Ron Weasley. Les deux la regarde avec surprise s'excuse et partent en riant.

Enfin le calme est revenu, mais il est trop tard pour se replonger dans ses pensées, en effet, le train arrive dans moins de dix minutes et elle doit se changer.  
>Les calèches arrivent au rythme des sombrals. Les voir la rends plus joyeuse, un sourire à peine perceptible à travers ses cheveux de jais, elle s'approche de son préferé et le caresse avec toute la tendresse qu'elle n'a pas reçue depuis sa triste naissance. Soudain elle sent un regard dans son dos, elle se retourne et voie le célèbre Harry Potter la regarder avec stupeur, quel imbécile... Il pensait vraiment être le seul à les voir ? Il s'approche, elle se retire en vitesse dans la calèche et demande à Obscure de démarrer. Le sombral commence sa traverser du parc, elle se retourne et voie le survivant observer sa calèche s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit appelé par ses amis.<p>

La répartition est finis, elle regarde les nouveaux de sa maisons, ils sont tous petits et émerveiller. Bien sûr on reconnais du premier cou d'oeil lesquels sont issue de famille moldus, mais aucun n'est a part, c'est bien, ils ne vont pas connaître la solitude. Les discutions vont de bon train, pourtant elle ne parle à personne. Cela n'est pas différent de d'habitude, timide comme elle est depuis maintenant 16 ans, ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela vas changer surtout après qu'il lui à rie au nez.  
>Le repas finis elle se lève pour regagner son dortoir. Dans son lit, elle laisse couler une larme, elle ne peut pas plus, elle a déjà trop pleuré au cours de ses 16 années de vie.<p>

Un mois est passée, 31 jours que sa vie n'est plus grise mais blanche, comme son coeur glacée de tout sentiments, plus de 744 heures elle ne veut plus avancer, et plus de 2678400 secondes elle veux dire au revoir. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle allait réussir à partir, ses camarades de classes la trouvaient et la sauver. L'obscurité l'obsède.

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, elle se lève et vas vers la lisière de la foret interdite. Murmurant le nom d'Obscure, elle se laissa tomber sans force sur l'herbe couverte de rosée... Le sombral atterrit sans bruit à coté d'elle et se coucha comme un cheval moldus à ses côtés. Les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne peuvent couler elle l'étreint avec force. Sans rien dire, elle reste ainsi une bonne heure quand soudain, Obscure se lève et part en direction du coeur de la foret interdite. Elle le regarde sans comprendre, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Un fracassement de brindille l'informe du coupable qui s'approche d'elle et s'assoie sans qu'elle lui est inviter à la place que le sombral à laisser. Elle ne le regarde pas lui montrant qu'il n'a rien à faire ici. Pourtant, malgré sa visible froideur il commence à lui parler. Sa voix lui renseigne que c'est bien le survivant qui est assit à coté d'elle :

_- C'est quoi comme animal qui étais avec toi il y a quelques minutes?_

_- A tu ne veux pas parler ... Désoler mais en faite je me sentait seul donc je suis venu dans le parc, je ne pensait pas qu'il y aurais une autre personne. Sinon tu t'appelles comment ? Parce que je t'avais vus à la rentrer mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander. Alors ?_

_- Ce que je peux dire c'est que tu es un vrai moulin à parole ... Mais tu es depuis longtemps à Poudlard ? Par ce que je ne t'ais remarquer que depuis cette année..._

Elle se lève ne supporte plus les paroles sans interrêts du survivant, et se dirige vers le château. Harry Potter, lui, est trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que se soit ou même pour se lever et la suivre.

Le dortoir, le calme, enfin ... Sa nuit qu'elle avais voulus apaisante avec la compagnie d'Obscure lui avais été gâcher par un garçon qui crois que sa vie est tellement intéressante et indispensable qu'il ne peut s'empêché de la raconter. Elle le hait lui et ses amis si populaires et célèbres sans avoir rien fait pour. Pourtant il y avais d'autres personnes qui eux avais était vraiment héroïque mais que personne ne connaît. Elle chasse ses idées, cela ne sert à rien de remuer le passée, surtout les mauvaises choses.

10 jours sont passés depuis que la célébrité du collège est venue la déranger, cette nuit de pleine lune. Et elle a la désagréable impression qu'il essaie toujours de l'aborder. Il ne comprend donc pas qu'elle se fout royalement de lui ? Qu'elle ne veut pas lui parler ? Pourtant il est toujours là pendant leurs cours en commun de venir à coté d'elle et de lui parler. Son silence ne le décourage pas et son invisibilité si cher commence à s'évaporer, les gens viennent lui parler, lui demander sa relation avec LE Harry Potter. Ses jours deviennent insupportable, son poignet de plus en plus à sang. Ils ne comprennent donc pas qu'elle veut le silence ? Qu'elle veut le calme, sa petite vie tranquille, son invisibilité ? Qu'elle veut revenir dans l'oubli ? Ses crises d'angoisses qui avaient arrêté depuis 2 ans reviennent, ses sursauts d'humeurs aussi. Des regards noirs aux yeux pleins de larmes ne pouvant couler. Des hurlements silencieux au pleures invisibles. Ses émotions la surmène elle veut partir, s'en aller, tuer le survivants qui est venu s'incruster pendant une période où elle ne demandait que de la paix.

C'est trop dur, elle attends la nuits, la lune est invisible, absente. Nouvelle lune, nouveau départ. Obscure a comme d'habitude répondus à son appelle, mais il n'est pas seul, à ses cotés se dressent deux bébés. Emue, elle s'approche d'eux et tire son poignard, sa veine se coupe, son sang coule elle tend son bras devant les petits d'Obscure. Ceux-ci la renifle puis lèche le sang qui coule le long de son bras. Elle enlève sa robe de sorcier, et se présente nue aux sombrals. Obscure la regarde avec incompréhension. Le froid d'Octobre, la venue de novembre la fait frissonner de tout son être. Pourtant c'est avec le sourire qu'elle accueille la mort. Quelle belle mort de devenir nourriture aux descendants du seul être qui l'a compris sans jamais échanger une seule parole.

La vie s'échappe au rythme des sussons, elle s'allonge, son souffle se raccourcit de plus en plus, ses tremblements s'éteignent comme la flamme d'une bougie. Les yeux grand ouvert elle se rappelle de lui qui lui à donner une raison de vivre et de mourir. Sa vue se brouille, pourtant elle voie dans se brouillard des éclairs qui effraye Obscure et ses petits, une forme qui s'approche d'elle en courant. Juste avant de partir pour de bon elle vois deux yeux verts et entends une seule phrase

_- Pourquoi tu fait sa ?_

Dans un unique effort elle ouvre sa bouche et murmure dans son dernier souffle :

_- Pour lui ..._

Le survivant lui ferme les yeux inexprésif et sans vie. Il murmure tout haut à la nuit sans lune :

_- Pourquoi m'avoir fait entendre le son de ta voix le jour de ta mort ?_

Le lendemain, sur la gazette du sorcier, on pus voir en gros titre : _**"Une étudiante de Poudlard a été retrouver morte à la lisière de la foret interdite"**_


End file.
